


The Games They Play

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Domme!Abaddon, Duct Tape, F/M, Sub!Dean, Top!Abaddon, bottom!Dean, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean can't escape from duct tape. Perhaps he doesn't want to.





	The Games They Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Duct Tape Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Round 4!!!

There was something that was particularly arousing about being bound by duct tape. 

At least, that’s what Dean Winchester thought. 

It may have something to do with the fact that he still has yet to figure out how to escape when he’s bound by duct tape. He knew how to slip from a wide variety of cuff types, all of them without having to dislocate his thumb. He knew how to beat flex-cuffs. He knew how to inconspicuously free himself from zipties. 

For whatever asinine reason, though, duct tape was the one form of restraints that he hadn’t mastered an escape from. 

And his Mistress, Abaddon, knew it. And she knew how much he loved being bound by it. 

So what does his beautifully devilish Mistress do with this information? 

She turned it into a game that they now play at least once a week. 

Abaddon would bind his hands with duct tape and plug him up before sitting in a chair a little bit away from him. Once she was settled, she would start masturbating. Sometimes with her fingers, sometimes with a toy. If Dean could free himself before she came, he’d be allowed to fuck her. If, however, she came before he was free, then she would peg him. 

He’s come close a couple of times to escaping the silver duct tape around his wrists before she came, but he’s never succeeded. Not yet at least. He’s getting there. 

Not that he minded much about losing their game. He loved it when she would force him to turn over onto his knees and elbows, his wrists still bound by the duct tape, his ass proudly in the air with his legs spread. It was arousing. Adding into that thrilling concoction was being pegged by his Mistress and knowing that Abaddon would  _ never  _ take it easy on him, that she would fuck him hard and fast and therefore make him  _ begging  _ wantonly for release in just a few short thrusts.

And okay, yeah, there were times that he threw the game, that he didn’t try as hard as he could’ve to escape, but neither of them cared about that. 

So, maybe, Dean hasn’t learned how to escape from the duct tape because he  _ liked  _ being bound by it. 

And perhaps Abaddon knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
